Tersisih
by Quefee Amenore
Summary: Kau pernah terjerembab di dasar hatimu dan di sana kau menemukan cinta baru. Sehingga kau menyisihkan aku. Lalu mencampakkanku. Walaupun aku tersisih dari pandanganmu. Tersisih dari daya ingatmu. Tapi aku selalu mencintaimu. Kau tak akan pernah tersisih dari apapun tentangku. Karena aku menjaga erat cinta milikku.


Disclaimer : MK

Tersisih

Shikatema

Cantik. Aku mengakuinya. Dia sungguh wanita sempurna buatmu. Cantik rupa. Muda usia. Harta berlimpah. Lain dengan diriku. Aku yang tak cantik. Biasa-biasa saja. Usia yang sudah tak muda. Bahkan aku selalu ingat bahwa usiaku terpaut 3 tahun lebih tua darimu. Harta? Aku tak punya apa-apa. Aku hanya seorang istri dan ibu rumah tangga yang mengandalkan nafkah suami. Bukannya aku mau begitu saja berdiam diri tanpa bekerja dan mengandalkan suami. Tapi tubuhku inilah yang menjadi alasan. Aku menderita kanker rahim. Yang artinya_aku juga tidak bisa memberikan keturunan. Miris sekali hidupku. Aku seorang wanita_istri dari seorang pengacara handal Yang memiliki otak jenius, Nara Shikamaru. Aku seorang istri yang berpenyakitan_juga bisu. Aku wanita yang tidak pantas bagi seorang Nara Shikamaru_kata orang. Tahun-tahun pernikahan kami_aku dengan Shikamaru berjalan dengan datar. Aku yang bisu dengan Shikamaru yang cenderung tidak banyak bicara_yang menurutnya merepotkan. Aku kira Shikamaru benar- benar menerima keadaanku yang seperti ini, awalnya. Namun perkiraan memanglah hanya perkiraan. Pada akhirnya Tuhanlah yang menunjukkan kebenaran.

1 tahun setelah pernikahan kami, Aku divonis kanker. Waktu itu sedikitnya aku melihat raut kecewa dari wajahmu yang selalu terlihat layu. Walaupun kau sering bilang kata ''merepotkan''. Tapi waktu itu aku serasa menangkap makna lain dari kata '' merepotkan '' yang kau ucapkan. Kata-kata itu seperti beda dari yang biasa kau ucapkan. '' merepotkan '' yang aku pikir mengandung maksud '' istri yang merepotkan ''. Aku cuma bisa terisak tertahan. hatiku hancur seketika rasanya mendengar kenyataan akan diriku. Ditambah dengan rasa kecewamu itu. Membuatku makin hancur.

2 tahun pernikahan kami, kudengar kasak-kusuk banyak orang. Bahkan infotainment menayangkan gosip itu. Gosip yang menyatakan kedekatan seorang pengacara hebat dengan wanita karir yang cantik. Juga mantan model. Hatiku seperti tersayat-sayat mengetahui hal itu. Meski selalu kutekankan bahwa itu hanya gosip. Percuma. hati ini tak mau mengerti. Aku kembali mengisak. Aku yang dulunya wanita kuat. Kuakui aku hanya pernah menangis sekali dalam sepanjang hidupku. Saat aku ditinggal mati keluargaku. Sebelum pernikahanku dengan Shikamaru. Tapi sekarang apa? Hanya karena gosip yang belum tentu kebenarannya. Seorang Temari menangis? Konyol. Mungkin kau akan bilang aku merepotkan. Kalau kau tahu aku menangis kan, Shikamaru? Tapi kau tak pernah tau. Karena aku selalu memasang topeng tegar dengan selalu tersenyum di hadapanmu. Kalaupun aku tidak tau apa kau tau akan hal itu dengan otak jenius yang kau miliki.

3 tahun pernikahan kita. Ternyata gosip itu benar adanya. Sore itu kau datang bersama wanita itu. Kau memperkenalkannya padaku. Ino Yamanaka_nama yang kudapati dari bibir berwarna peachnya. Senyum ceria terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Aku tersenyum paksa. Dia memang cantik. Aku mungkin iri. Inikah yang membuatmu terpesona Shikamaru? Wanita inikah yang membuatmu mabuk kepayang? Kau berdehem. Mencoba mencairkan suasana kaku ini.'' sedikitnya aku tau, maksud dari kedatanganmu sore ini dengan membawa wanita itu. Aku tahu. Tapi aku pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau mengakui bahwa aku tahu. Hingga kata itu keluar dari mulutmu sendiri. Pertahananku jebol. Aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Apa yang kutahu ternyata benar. Kau akan menikahinya. Kau menjadikannya istri kedua bagimu. Kenapa kau tak menceraikan aku? Kenapa kau tak melepaskan aku dan berbahagia dengan wanita itu? Oh. Aku lupa. Pasti kau tidak mau melakukan hal semeropotkan itu ya? Setidaknya aku bisa tetap memasang topeng ini. Aku dengan mudahnya menganggukkan kepala. Tanda bahwa aku setuju. Bahwa aku tidak keberatan. Tidak keberatan? Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak keberatan. Hatiku terus berteriak, menjeritkan lara yang merembes ke seluruh bagian tubuhku. Kau tersenyum tipis sekali, lantas mengacak rambut pirang yang selalu kukuncir 4. Aku dapat merasakan kelegaan dari pancaran matamu. Sebegitu inginnya kah kau bersama wanita itu? Aku menunduk. Aku tau apa jawabannya. Sangat tahu malah. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak mau mengakui kalau aku tahu.

1 bulan setelah peristiwa itu. hari ini hari pernikahan kalian. Kau_Nara Shikamaru dengan dia_Ino Yamanaka. Dan aku. Yang mematung sambil menunduk. Berada di belakang antara kalian. Sebagai istri pertama dari mempelai pria. Telingaku dengan jelas mendengar ikrar itu. ikrar suci yang kau ucapkan dengan lantang dan tegas. Berbeda dengan saat pernikahan kita dulu. Bahkan tidak kudapati kata '' merepotkan '' mu itu. Sepelan bisikan apapun. Apa sekarang kau bahagia? Ya. Tentu saja kau bahagia.

Kehidupan kita setelah pernikahan itu. Kulihat kau selalu tersenyum padanya. Raut bahagia sangat kentara. Kata '' merepotkan '' pun belum pernah kudengar kau mengucapkannya pada wanita itu_wanita yang menjadi istri keduamu. Kau seolah dibutakan oleh cinta. Hingga aku_wanita lemah sebagai istri pertama merasa kau campakkan. Kau buang dengan sangat tak terhormat. Apa kau berhak untuk meminta sedikit diperlakukan dengan terhormat, walaupun untuk hal yang menyakitkan? Oh, tidak. Satu hal yang kutahu harus kulakukan. Aku akan melakukan itu suatu saat. Pasti.

1 tahun pernikahan Shikamaru-Ino

Aku merapihkan seluruh barangku yang bertempat di rumah ini sekian tahun. Sudah kuputuskan bahwa aku akan pergi. Tentu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Lagian Ino tengah berbadan dua. Jadi pasti Shikamaru akan lebih sangat memeperhatikan istrinya lagi. Aku ttidak iri. Sungguh. Ini sudah biasa kan? Buatku. Setengah tahun belakangan ini aku sudah mencobanya. Dan aku yakin aku pasti berhasil. Walau mungkin memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Tunggulah kedatangan seorang Sabaku Temari.

Aku duduk tenang sembari membaca sebuah novel. Novel terbitanku yang terbaru. Sudah 2 tahun lamanya aku menjalani kehidupanku sebagai seorang Sabaku Temari. Selama itu pula aku melakoni berbagai terapi. Baik terapi untuk kebisuanku, maupun terapi untuk kanker dalam rahimku. Yokatta.. yokatta.. yokatta.. aku berhasil. Sekarang aku sudah bisa bebicara walaupun belum terlalu lancar. Sedangkan kanker?. Aku adalah wanita sehat., kini. Betapa bahagianya hidupku. Tuhan memang sangat baik padaku. Aku kini seorang novelist sehat. Seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu sebelum aku menikah dengan Shikamaru. Sebelum aku mengalami kejadian naas itu sehingga aku menjadi bisu. Sebelum aku mendengar kenyataan pahit akan kankerku. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar Shikamaru ya?.

"Permisi.."

aku lekas mendongakkan kepala, "Ya, ada yang... bisa saya bantu?"

Ucapku tersendat lantaran terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? di hadapanku sekarang adalah Nara Shikamaru. Suamiku dulu. Shikamaru sendiri tidak kalah terkejut. Tapi ia lebih bisa menguasai diri.

..

"Bagaimana, pasti sekarang anakmu sudah cukup besar ya?, maaf, aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat atas kebahagiaanmu."

Kataku setelah kami memutuskan mengobrol di cafe seberang jalan tempatku bekerja.

"hn. Dia sudah bisa berjalan. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku tersenyum miris.

"oh.. seperti yang kau lihat. Aku bahagia dengan hidupku sekarang."

Kulihat Shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya. Kenapa dia?

" Temari.."

"ya?"

Shikamaru menatap intens kedua mataku. Membuat aku bisa membaca sedikit apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

"Maaf. "

Aku mengangkat alis, "Maaf untuk apa?"

Tanyaku heran.

"Maaf karena selama ini aku selalu menyi-nyiakanmu. Sesungguhnya aku tak ada niat sama sekali. Aku hanya..."

"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Aku cepat menginterupsi kelanjutan perkataannya. 2 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menata ulang hatiku yang semula remuk. Meskipun aku akui bahwa aku masih mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak mau usahaku selama 2 tahun tanpanya ini menjadi sia-sia.

"Maaf Shikamaru. Aku harus kembali. Sampai jumpa."

aku menarik tasku dan berjalan menjauh dari tempatku dan Shikamaru tadi. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama bersamanya. Bisa-bisa aku kembali terperangkap dalam rasa cinta ini. Tidak boleh. Karena aku sudah bertekad memulai hidup baru sebagai Sabaku Temari yang kuat dan berbakat . bukan lagi Nara Temari yang payah.

Kau pernah terjerembab di dasar hatimu dan di sana kau menemukan cinta baru. Sehingga kau menyisihkan aku. Lalu mencampakkanku. Walaupun aku tersisih dari pandanganmu. Tersisih dari daya ingatmu. Tapi aku selalu mencintaimu. Kau tak akan pernah tersisih dari apapun tentangku. Karena aku menjaga erat cinta milikku.


End file.
